Xander Berkeley
Xander Berkeley est un acteur américain né le 16 décembre 1955 à Brooklyn, New York (États-Unis). Filmographie * 1981 : Maman très chère (Mommie Dearest) : Christopher Crawford (adult) * 1981 : Fire on the Mountain (TV) * 1982 : Tag: The Assassination Game : Connally * 1985 : Volunteers : Kent Sutcliffe * 1986 : Sid and Nancy : Bowery Snax, drug dealer * 1987 : The Verne Miller Story : Cardogan * 1987 : Omega Syndrome * 1987 : Straight to Hell : Preacher McMahon * 1987 : Walker : Byron Cole * 1988 : The Lawless Land : Ez Andy * 1988 : Deadly Dreams : Jack Torme * 1988 : Tapeheads : Ricky Fell * 1989 : The Assassin : John Patrick Earl * 1989 : L.A. Takedown (TV) : Waingro * 1989 : Susie et les Baker Boys (The Fabulous Baker Boys) : Lloyd * 1990 : The Gumshoe Kid : Monty * 1990 : Affaires privées (Internal Affairs) : Rudy Mohr * 1990 : The Last of the Finest : Fast Eddie * 1990 : La Nurse (The Guardian) : Detective * 1990 : Short Time : Carl Stark * 1990 : Les Arnaqueurs (The Grifters) : Lt. Pierson * 1990 : La Relève (The Rookie) : Blackwell * 1991 : Dillinger (TV) : Copeland * 1991 : Shock Invader (Not of This World) (TV) : Bruce MacNamara * 1991 : Meurtre dans les hautes sphères (Murder in High Places) (TV) : Wayne * 1991 : Terminator 2 : Le Jugement dernier (Terminator 2: Judgment Day) : Todd Voight * 1991 : Billy Bathgate : Harvey Preston * 1991 : For the Boys : Roberts, Vietnam * 1992 : A Private Matter (TV) : Peter Zenner * 1992 : The Gun in Betty Lou's Handbag : Mr. Marchat * 1992 : Candyman : Trevor Lyle * 1992 : Deadly Matrimony (TV) * 1992 : Des hommes d'honneur (A Few Good Men) : Capt. Whitaker * 1993 : It's Nothing Personal (TV) : James Blakemore * 1993 : Donato père et fille (Donato and Daughter) (TV) : Russ Loring * 1993 : Attack of the 50 Ft. Woman (TV) : Second Man * 1994 : Caroline at Midnight : Joey Szabo * 1994 : Roswell (TV) : Sherman Carson * 1994 : Gargoyles (série TV) : Coldsteel / Iago (voix) * 1994 : Aaahh!!! Real Monsters (série TV) : Urbab / Snav (voix) * 1995 : The Fifteen Minute Hamlet : Shakespeare * 1995 : Apollo 13 : Henry Hurt * 1995 : Safe : Greg White * 1995 : Leaving Las Vegas : Cynical Cabbie * 1995 : Heat : Ralph * 1996 : The Killing Jar : Danny 'Figaretto' Evans * 1996 : I'd Lie for You and That's the Truth (TV) : Bad guy * 1996 : Poison Ivy II : Donald Falk * 1996 : Kidnapping (A Kidnapping in the Family) (TV) : Curtis Harrison * 1996 : La Couleur du destin (A Family Thing) : Sunburned man * 1996 : Barb Wire : Alexander Willis * 1996 : Rock (The Rock) : Lonner * 1996 : Within the Rock (TV) : Ryan * 1996 : À l'épreuve des balles (Bulletproof) : Agent Darryl Gentry * 1996 : Driven : J.D. Johnson * 1996 : If These Walls Could Talk (TV) : John Barrows (segment "1974") * 1996 : For Hope (TV) : Date #4 * 1996 : Apollo 11 (TV) : Buzz Aldrin * 1996 : Persons Unknown : Tosh * 1997 : Spawn ("Spawn") (série TV) : Mike Stewart / Priest (voix) * 1997 : Air Force One : Secret Service Agent Gibbs * 1997 : Pour une nuit... (One Night Stand) : Charlie's Friend * 1997 : Gattaca : Dr. Lamar * 1997 : Amistad : Hammond * 1997 : Breast Men : Male Interviewer * 1998 : Phoenix : Lt. Clyde Webber * 1998 : Winchell (TV) : Gavreau * 1999 : NetForce (TV) : Bo Tyler * 1999 : Universal Soldier: Le combat absolu (Universal Soldier: The Return) : Dr. Dylan Cotner * 1999 : Spawn 3: Ultimate Battle (vidéo) : Mike Stewart / Priest * 1999 : La Cerisaie (The Cherry Orchard) : Yepihodov * 2000 : Time Code (Timecode) : Evan Wantz * 2000 : Shanghai Kid (Shanghai Noon) : Nathan Van Cleef * 2001 : Wolf Lake (TV) : Carl * 2001 : Quicksand : Joey Patterson * 2001 : Storytelling : Mr. DeMarco ('Non-fiction') * 2001 : Expédition panda en Chine (China: The Panda Adventure) : Dakar Johnston * 2001 : The Man from Elysian Fields : Virgil Koster * 2001 : 24 heures chrono ("24") (série TV) : George Mason (2002-2003) * 2003 : The Third Date : Tommy Tulip * 2003 : The Stranger : Charly * 2004 : Standing Still : Jonathan * 2004 : Below the Belt : Hanrahan * 2004 : In Enemy Hands : Admiral Kentz * 2004 : The Last Full Measure * 2005 : Drop Dead Sexy : Harkness * 2005 : Deepwater : Gus * 2005 : North Country : Arlen Pavich * 2006 : Magma (TV) Lien externe * Xander Berkeley sur l'Internet Movie Database Berkeley, Xander